Harry Potter and the Evil Easter Bunny
by Half-Blood Metamorphmagus
Summary: Harry and his friends try to run away from the Evil Easter Bunny who is trying to rule over the world along with the Pink Dark Lord... written in a sugar high last year with a friend by email. R&R Rated T for language, enjoy, and Happy Easter.
1. Evil Easter Bunny Extraordinaire

**Harry Potter and the Evil Easter Bunny.**

_Warning:__ Lots of swearing and inside jokes due to sugar high. This was while chatting with my best friend (her __**nickname**__ is Mussny, just so you know), we are too random for our own good. I wrote this in a sugar high last year and it 1wasn't even near Easter. I was reading too much Fanfiction at the time. =P_

_You will probably find this funny if you have a weird sense of humour (very like us) or are strange. Don't think of it as a bad thing though, consider it as a gift! ^^_

_**Enough rambling.**_

_**Enjoy the absurdity, and Happy Easter.**_

_(And review in the end please)_

____

_**ME:**_ SUGAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!

SUGAR

SUGAR

THAT ALL SHALL CURVE BEFORE THE MIGHTY SUGAR!!

SUGAR

SUGAR

SUGAR

(Imotep hail-like, you know, that guy from the Mummy movie when the citizens are kinda hypnotized)

SU-U-GAR!

SU-U-GAR

SU-U-GAR

SU-U-GAR

**Ron-** OMG THAT'S NOT AN INFERI HARRY!!!!! THAT'S A ZOMBIE!!

**Harry-** WHA-? ZOMG!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

WE'RE ALL GONNA DIEE!!!!!

RUN GIRLY RUN

_**Mussny:**_ minha ("dude")

LOOL

_**ME:**_** Ron-** * bitch-slaps Harry in the face*

RUN VOLDYFAKER RUUUUUUUN!!!!!!

Oh noes!

**Bunny- **Oh yeses!

**Harry- **OH MY ZOMBIE GOD!

**Bunny- **YESSSS!! KILL!!! TEAR!!!! EAT!!!!

_**Mussny:**_ loool

_**ME:**_** Harry- **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bunny- **YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Harry- **I'M GOING TO DIE BITTEN BY A BUNNY!

**Bunny-** NOT JUST SOME RANDOM BUNNY, THE EASTER BUNNY!!!

BWAHHAHAHAHAAAAAAH

THE EGGS! GIMME GIMME

**Ron- **NEVAH!

**Bunny- **YOU IDIOT! GIMME THE EGG!

**Ron- **NOT SOME EGG! I'M GONNA GIVE YOU

dun dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun

EGGSNOT!!!!!!!! _(as I named Voldemort, between my friend and I)_

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAH

_**Mussny:**_ looool

_**ME:**_ **Bunny-** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Ron-** YESESSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!

!!!

!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Mussny:**_ xD

_**ME:**_** Ron-** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Bunny- **MUAHAHHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ALL SHALL DIE BITTEN BY THE EASTER BUNNY! THE PINK DARK LORD EGGSNOT SHALL RULE THE WORLD!

_**Mussny:**_ loooooooooooooooooooooooool

xD

_**ME:**_** Harry- **OH NO! THE BUNNY IS A VAMPIRE

_**Mussny:**_ looool

_**ME:**_ **Harry-** HE'S EATING GINNY RON!!!!!!

**Ginny-** OH NOES! MY SUPER NECK NO!

**Bunny-** YESS!!! NECKS!!!!

_**Mussny:**_ good lorde (good lord)

byt my ass (bite my ass)

xD

_**ME:**_ **Ron and Harry-** NOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bunny- **YESSSSSSSS STRAWBERRY LIKE NECKS!!

**Ginny- **OH NOES HE'S RULING THA WORLD! RUN VOLDER FAKERS RUN LIKE HELL!

**Ron- **NOT AFTER I EAT EASTER BUNNY!!!! GIMME GIMME!!!

_**Mussny:**_ lol

_**ME:**_** Harry-** EAT RON EAT! EAT WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT!

**Bunny-** MY ASS! HE'S EATING MY ASS!!!

_**Mussny:**_ lool

_**ME:**_** Ron-** EASTER BUNNY!!!! HMMMMM (homer simpson drool)

_**Mussny:**_ (yaa lol)

_**ME:**_ And so it ends! After Ron, Harry and Ginny were attacked by the mighty Pink lord Eggsnot and the evil Easter Bunny, Ron saved the day doing what he did best: Eat.

_**Mussny:**_ loooooool

xD

_**ME:**_ The Evil Bunny and the Evil Pink Lord were defeated by Ron's sharp teeth, pity Ginny turned into some fusion of vampire and bunny.

_**Mussny:**_loool

_**me:**_ Harry still shocked by the call of Zombies, was looking straight ahead and his last words were

_**Mussny:**_ :)

_**ME:**_** Harry-** ZOMG!!!!! ZOMBIE!*girlish scream*

and he fainted.

THE END!

__

_**A/N: **__First thing I ever posted here! :D_

_I know, weird stuff. Sugar highs don't help to type alot. xD_

_I don't really like this ending but oh well. =/_

R&R

_See you soon, (oh yes, there is another chapter ^^)_

_Morphy =D_


	2. The Shampoo of Doom

**Harry Potter and the Evil Easter Bunny.**

_Warning:__ Hey again, you know what would stay here if you read the last chapter. If not, I'll say anyways. ^^_

_Rated T for language and other… (Afraid? You should…). Sugar Highs rules, this was later in the same day as the chapter before. :P_

_**Enough rambling.**_

_**Enjoy the absurdity, and Happy Easter.**_

_(And review in the end please)_

_**ME:**_W0000T

SUGAAAAAAAR!!!11!!!!ONE!!1!!!!

_**Mussny**__:_ ta fixe (it's cool)

vai comer açocar xD (go eat sugar)

açucar*

_**ME:**_ MUAAAHAHAHAAHAH!! THE PINK FELLA CALLED LORD EGGSNOT SHALL LIVE FOR ALL ETERNITY AND RULE THE WORLD WITH EVIL BUNNIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11!!!!!1!!!!!

BWAAAAHAHAHAAHHAHAHH

_**Mussny**__:_ loool

_**ME:**_ MUAAAAHAHHAAHcofAAAHAHHAAHAcofAAhcofAAHHAHAHcofAAAH

_**Mussny**_: acalmate loooool (calm down (it should've been "acalma-te"))

_**ME**_**:** COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF

cof cof

**Mussny:** the power of the bunny sugar

_**ME: **_ok

_**Mussny**_: xD

_**ME**_: cof

**Harry-** *girlish scream* ZOMG!! WHAT IS THAT!?!?!

_**Mussny**_: lool

_**ME**_: **Ron-** *looks at sky* OMG! I DUNNO MATE! MAYBE A GIANT ZOMBIE!?

**Ginny- ***bitch-slaps Harry in the face again and Ron* YOU BOTH ARE EQUALLY IDIOTIC! DON'T YOU SEE IS A MARSHMALLOW?

_**Mussny:**_ cool

lool

_**ME**__:_ **Hermione-** *frowns* LOOKS LIKE AN EVIL MUSHROOM!!!

**Dumbledore-** Is it a Broom?

_**Mussny**__:_ loool

_**ME**__:_ **Hermione-** A plane?

**Ron- **A SAUSAGE?

**Harry-** NO!! IT'S SUPER MAN!

**Flying Thingy- **SHUT THE HELL UP POTTY! I AIN'T NO SUPERMAN! I AM SUPERBUNNY AND I SHALL RULE THE WORLD!!!!

MUAHHAHAHAHH

_**Mussny**_: lool

lool

_**ME**__:_** Snape-** NOOOOOO!!! I AM SUPER SNAPE ProV AND WILL FLY LIKE A BAT TROUGH THE WINDOW AND DUEL YOU OUT EASTERBUNNY!

**SEB-** I wanna see that my fella!

**SSProV-** ACCIO PANTENE!!!! *flies*

_**Mussny**__:_ lool

_**ME**__:_ **SEB- **ZOMG YOU HAVE A WEAPON NO ONE WOULD SUSPECT FROM YOU!! YOU REALLY HAVE SHAMPOO!!!!!!!!!!

**SSProV-** MY HAIR ISN'T GREASY! IT'S SILKY wanna touch? *smile and wink*

**SEB-** GAAAAH alright. *touches* OMG IT'S SUPER SILKY!

**Golden Trio plus Dumbledore and Ginny- **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**SSProV- **SUPER ATTACK PROV!

*the shampoo gets out of the bottle and hits the Easter Bunny's teeth*

_**Mussny**_: looooooool

xD

_**ME**__:_** SEB- **OH NOES! MY TEEETH!!!

**Ron-** EASTER BUNNY!!!HMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!

**SEB-** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Ron-** I SHALL EAT YOU EASTER BUNNY!

*Superman arrives and grabs Ron, flying at Easter Bunny and throwing Ron off over the bunny*

**Superman-** HASTA LA VISTA BABY!

**SEB-** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Mussny**__:_ xD

_**ME**__:_** SSProV-** MUAHAHHAHAHAHAH!!! THAT THE SHAMPOO SALL RULE THE WORLD!

**Ron- **EASTER BUNNYYYYYY!!!!!!!!

*eats easter bunny*

*burps*

*falls*

_*__crack*_

*dies*

**Everyone-** *looks at Ron's body*

**Harry-** Ron was a brave man.

**Hermione-** He ate the evil bunny.

**Ginny-** I don't know how I'm still alive after the bunny ate my neck.

**SSSProV****-** The shampoo is great.

**Dumbledore-** Let's party my fellows!!!!!!

*Dumbledore makes breakdance*

*another crack*

*dies again*

_**Mussny**__:_ loool

_**ME:**_**SSSProV****- **Hey wait a minute! I killed him before, how is it he's alive?

**Harry-** *pokes Dumbledore with a stick on his belly* He's not anymore...

**Ginny-** Shall we die too?

**Harry- **Maybe...

**SSSProV****- **One may never know...

**Everyone-** *looks at sky where aliens are flying*

**Hermione-** OVER HERE!

*aliens take her*

*she's flying*

**Hermione-** Nice to meet you all, Snape your hair is great! *looks at mothership* home sweet home...

THE END!

**A/N- **Hey again! Second and final part of this fic. I hope you enjoyed. R&R please. :D

Still, I like the first one much more than this one. :P

All the Best,

Morphy =D

Sugar High Rules! =D


End file.
